


Máistir Saoithe agus Loach Sclábhaí  (Master Scholar and Warrior Slave)

by Cancer1959



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, WIPAdoptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer1959/pseuds/Cancer1959
Summary: A look at a possible past life for some familiar characters that may or may not have taken place in Roman Britain. Danielis is the bastard son of a Roman dignitary who tries his best to be what his father wished him to be. One day he is told that he is to have a personal slave...





	Máistir Saoithe agus Loach Sclábhaí  (Master Scholar and Warrior Slave)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished WIP being left for adoption to WIPAdoptions.

Danielis stood ignoring the sneers of the guards on either side of the door. “My father has asked to see me. Pray tell him I am here.”

He tried not to show any reaction as the guards continued to stare at him. Finally one opened the door and entered. A few seconds late he returned and indicated to Danielis that he was to enter. Walking slowly he moved towards the large table in the centre of the room, the top of which was scattered with scrolls of every size.

Lucius looked up and scowled at the young man walking towards him. This abomination was his son, his only son. For the thousandth time he cursed the Gods for giving him a wife that could only produce females. This offspring of a Briton breeder was the only way his line would continue. Why the Fates should choose this to be he would never understand.

Danielis stood facing his father. “You wished to see me, Father?”

Lucius continued to scowl and silently curse the Gods. This Whore’s product didn’t look Roman, didn’t act Roman. Why did the Gods punish him like this? “Leggings, you are wearing leggings.”

Danielis hid his surprise. Leggings? He had been called because he was wearing leggings? “I have been riding, Father.”

“No true Roman dresses as you do!” Lucius thundered. His control leaving him as it always did when faced with….this.

“I find it easier to ride, Father…”

Lucius interrupted him before he could say anything further. “You are Roman! You should act and dress as a Roman! This is why I have arranged for you to have a personal slave to see to your needs.”

Now it was Danielis’ turn to scowl. He protected and guarded his privacy. He needed to. Now it seemed his father was attempting to curb that privacy with a personal slave whose loyalties might lie somewhere else. “I have no need for a personal slave. I can see to my own needs.”

“You are Roman! No Roman looks after his own needs! No Roman debases himself to that level! You make this house a laughing stock with your actions! Your sisters are ashamed to go out for fear of the comments they will hear.” Lucius leaned heavily on the table, fury written on his face.

Danielis lowered his eyes. He didn’t want to bring shame to the house and in particular to his sisters. But, he would, forever, have engraved in his memory the moment when his life changed. The moment when his mother and the man he considered to be his father were killed before his eyes by a soldier who belonged to the army of the man before him. He had been eight summers and had been playing with the piglets in the barn section of the long house. When the soldiers smashed their way into the house he had hidden behind the mother pig. The screams of his parents had filled the air and it had been a shock when the silence had come. He had remained huddled in his hiding place until the neck of his jerkin had been grabbed and a rough voice had said. “Your father wishes you to be with him.” 

His life had changed at that moment and he had become Danielis, son of Lucius Commander of the Ninth Army. A Roman.

~*~*~*~*~

Teal’c was waiting for him when he returned to his quarters. “They delivered a man. By his garb I would say he is Celtic.”

Danielis gave a nod. “He is the reason my father summoned me. The man is to be my personal slave.” He gave a wry smile as Teal’c’s eyebrow lifted. He valued the silent unstinting support of the Mauretanian. Teal’c had been with him from the moment he had arrived at his father’s house. It had been Teal’c’s arms he had huddled into when the house servant had removed him from the rough handling of the soldiers. It had been Teal’c's quiet calm voice that had told him as long as he, Teal’c, was alive Danielis would be safe.

“You have taken care of things?” Danielis asked. 

“Indeed I have.” Teal’c gave a small bow and opened the door to Danielis’ quarters. Danielis returned the bow with a smile as he walked past. Teal’c closed the door and returned to his duties.

Danielis entered and calmly met the look of hatred he received from the man standing in the centre of the room. He was used to receiving such looks. “Do you have a name?” He asked slowly, knowing that the man most likely wouldn’t understand him. The blank, puzzled, stare confirmed it. He moved to stand in front of the man, ignoring the blazing hatred that had returned to the eyes looking at him. 

He tapped his chest. “Danielis.”

He stood and waited. Eventually the man thumped his chest and snarled. “Jacobus.”

Danielis’ heart clenched. His father had already given the decree, jJust as he had done with him.

He smiled sadly and tapped his chest again. “Godfrith.” He felt his throat close. It had been so long since he had said that name out loud. ‘God’s Peace’ his mother had named him. It certainly did not describe the life he led now.

A look of surprise came into the eyes facing him. ‘Jacobus’ thumped his chest again. “Niall de Éireann.” 

Danielis cocked his head as he listened to what Niall had said. He frowned and turned to the table by the window. He muttered the words to himself as he rummaged through the scrolls until he found the one he wanted. He read the scroll and then with a smile on his face, turned back to the man standing in the middle of the room. “Gaelic! You are speaking Gaelic, from what I can understand. You told me you were Niall of Ireland, Hibernian, not Caledonian.” Danielis' smile grew as he noted the scowl intensified when he called the West Celtic lands Hibernian.

Dropping the scroll back on to the table he went to the door, opened it and called for Teal’c. He turned back and gave a sigh as he saw Niall hadn't moved from his position in the centre of the room. Through a series of gestures he finally got him to sit. His frustration was building at his lack of ability to communicate when Teal’c appeared at the door.

With a sigh of relief he asked. “Is Aislin still here?”

“Indeed she is.” 

“Is she Hibernian or Caledonian?” He ignored the growl that came from behind him.

“Hibernian.”

“Bring her to me.” Danielis closed the door after Teal’c had left and gazed at the man sat scowling at him. He was not what most people would call handsome, but Danielis thought he was. It was obvious that he had been in many battles. Eyes, his mother had said, were windows to the soul and Niall’s eyes talked of many horrors. There was a small thin scar that divided the left eyebrow, the eyes were a stormy brown as they looked back at him.

Danielis gave a small smile. “You won’t understand me, but I want you to know that you are safe now. No harm will come to you now you are under my authority.” As he spoke he made his way over to the table with the platters of food. He picked up the jug of wine and waved it in Niall’s direction. He received a shake of a head. Shrugging he put it down and began to load two empty platters with fruit and other items. Turning back round he met the look of confusion.

“I prefer to see to my own needs.” He held one of the platters out to Niall.

“It would be advisable if you did not.” Teal’c said as he entered, accompanied by a young woman.

Niall watched as the as the young man smiled at the black demon. He was convinced that because of this Teal'c he was in Hifreann. There was no other explanation. Niall was sure the Gods were testing him, making him suffer. Then he frowned at the platter he had automatically taken when it was offered. If he was being tested why then was there such comfort and plenty surrounding him? 

He scowled as the young man started to speak to the demon. Danielis was smiling at the young woman who had accompanied the demon. Niall tensed as the three approached him and waited to see what they would do to him.

Danielis saw the man tense as they approached him.“Aislin, tell him we will not harm him.”

Aislin turned, gave a small smile and crouched down beside the seated man. Niall’s eyes widened in surprise as she spoke to him in the Gaelic. She told him he would not be harmed, that he was safe. That Danielis was a kind man.

“You are of Éireann?” He asked and she nodded in reply. He reached out and took her hand. “Am I in Hifreann?” Aislin gave a soft laugh, replied he wasn’t in Hifreann and she repeated he was safe, that no-one would harm him.

“What did he say?” Danielis asked.

Aislin stood back up. “He asked me if he was in Hades and I told him that he wasn’t. I also told him that he was safe and no-one would harm him.”

Danielis’ fought the anger he felt, that Niall thought he was in Hades. Only the Gods knew what the man had gone through before he had been delivered to his quarters. He looked at Niall, who sat before him. Danielis judged him to be at least 40 summers and was amazed that someone could have lived and survived so long. The greying hair was evidence of the struggle that life had been..

He was also conscious of the assessing looks Niall was giving him. What was he thinking? Danielis knew he looked younger than his 25 summers and that some thought him beautiful because of his blue eyes and blond hair. He fingered his hair which he normally wore in the Briton fashion, tied back in a single strand. He had been horse riding and he liked to feel the wind in his hair when he rode. Because of his unusual looks he had had many offers, both male and female. Some had refused to accept his refusal and Teal’c had on occasion shown people why they should fear him.

“Aislin, I have some questions. Please translate them for me.” The smile he gave faded as he looked at Niall. “Where did my father acquire you?”

Niall fought the despair and anger that welled up in him as the woman’s gentle voice asked where his freedom had ended. He describe the moment when the Roman army had arrived in their lands. How his wife and son had been killed in the slaughter. He and the other men had put up as much fight as they could, but it had been hopeless.

Aislin turned back to Danielis, tears glistening in her eyes. “Your father’s army invaded their lands. Killed all the women and children, including his wife and son. The men fought, but were overwhelmed….”

“And were brought back as trophies.” Danielis said harshly. Anger blazed within him as he looked at Niall. Why did his father’s people have to act like the Egyptian Cobra snake and strike at the most vulnerable? What drove them to conquer and subdue? Danielis saw them all as snakes, who waited in the shadows to strike at the unsuspecting.

He spoke in a controlled and quiet voice. “Are there more of his men in my father’s holding?”

Niall gave Danielis an assessing look as he answered the question. “Tell the Roman that I am no fool and will not be replying to his question.”

Danielis gave a small smile as Aislin translated Niall’s reply. “Tell the Celt that I fully understand and admire his instinct to protect his men. But I need to know where, who and how many there are so I can help him protect them.”

Niall frowned and surged to his feet as his anger took control. Forgetting himself he spoke in perfect Latin. “Why would you, a Roman, want to help people you consider to be worth nothing?!”

Silence descended in the room. Danielis and Niall stood facing each other, the tension radiating between them.

Danielis spoke quietly. “Teal'c, please take Aislin back to her duties. It is clear I no longer require her services.” He continued to look at Niall until he heard the door close. “Which army?”

Niall gave a sigh, his anger draining away. “The Fourteenth.”

Danielis knew of the campaigns of the Fourteenth Army. His father took great delight in telling the tales of the 'glorious' campaigns in Gaul. It had been hard enough to listen to the barbaric tales at the evening meal. To have actually lived through those campaigns... Danielis gave a shudder at that thought. He looked at the eyes that told of those horrors. “You did well to escape.”

Niall said nothing. He knew he should beware, not to trust the Roman, but didn't know what to make of the young man standing opposite him. There was trust in the eyes looking back at him and also understanding. He suddenly felt weary, as if the weight of the world had descended upon him. His vision narrowed and he tried to speak, but no words came out. The Roman called out and the demon, Teal'c, appeared and caught him before the floor met him.

As Teal'c laid the Celt gently on the bed Danielis said quietly. “We will need the Healer.” 

Teal'c gave a nod as he straightened. “I will arrange for her to come at first light. It is best that he sleeps now.” He looked at his master. “You cannot save them or protect them all.”

“I know, but I can try.” 

Teal'c gave a bow as he watched Danielis head into his private rooms. He gave a sigh and looked at the sleeping man. He did not know what it was, but he felt the gods were close. He would have to meditate on this. 

Danielis lay on his bed unable to sleep. His mind would not stop replaying the events of the evening. He did not know why, but he felt the Fates were involved in some way. They had made sure he and Niall would meet, so therefore there was reason behind it. He prayed the Gods and Fates would decide to reveal their reasoning soon. He closed his eyes and finally allowed sleep to overtake him.

~*~*~*~*~

“It is not acceptable.” 

Niall gazed at the stone face in front of him. He felt that he wasn't going to be successful in getting the demon to agree. “I only wish to take a walk,” he repeated in careful Latin. 

“It is not acceptable. You must be accompanied.” 

Niall cursed silently. He had hoped to meet up with some of his men. 

“If you wish to meet your men then you must be accompanied.” 

Niall blinked. Not only a demon, but one with mystic powers as well. “All right, am I to understand that you will be accompanying me?”

Teal'c gave a small smile “Indeed.”

Giving a shrug Niall began to walk with his black shadow following. As they exited the villa he tilted his face and allowed the warmth of the Spring day to seep into his bones.

“This way,” Teal'c said and began to walk towards the barracks where the rest of the Celts were being held. He knew he was taking a risk in allowing this and that the punishment would be sever if they were caught. The young master would be displeased, very displeased when he heard of this visit. But he knew that the Celt would have found some way to visit his men and the consequences would have been worse if he had taken this visit on his own.

The guards at the entrance way to the barracks gave a nod of acknowledgement as the two men passed them.

“They do not question why we are here?” Niall asked quietly as the walked down the long hallway.

“They do not question because you are with me. No one dares to question me,” Teal'c replied calmly.

“Oh I can understand that,” Niall murmured.

Teal'c pushed open a door at the end of the hallway and several men stood up as they entered.

“Niall, we thought you dead!”

“As you can see, Connor, I am not.” Niall grinned as he gripped Connor's forearm, then turned to greet the others.

Teal'c watched the Hiberanian with his men. He could see the respect they had for him and also the love. It took a strong man to gain the love of the men he led.

“You are being treated well?” Niall asked.

Connor shrugged. “Better than most. We do not understand why.”

Niall looked at the demon stood beside him. His stare was returned. He sighed and, speaking in Latin, said, “I know you must understand some Gaelic, because of Aislin.” The demon continued to stare. Niall rubbed his hand through his hair and huffed frustratedly. “Connor...” He waved at his second in command, “has told me that they are being treated better than others in here and they don't understand why.” He raised an eyebrow at the demon. “I'm sure you know the reason.”

Teal'c gave a nod. “I do, they belong to our Master, as do we, and as such are treated as all people who belong to him are.”

Niall gave a blink and then turned back to Connor. “Did you understand that?”

“My Roman is small, but I understood. Who is this Master he speaks of?”

Niall waved Connor to return to his seat and the rest of the men, then indicated to the demon that he was going to join them. The demon moved to stand by the door. Thus preventing any interruptions.

“The demon is safe?” Connor asked as Niall joined them.

“He has not attempted to take my soul, yet. I feel he can be trusted,” Niall replied as he sat.

Connor looked over at the door. If Niall felt the demon could be trusted then so be it. He asked again, “Who is this Master he speaks of?”

Niall told them what he knew and understood. Of the young man who called himself Danielis and of the way he had treated Niall.

“He gave you food from his table?” 

Niall nodded understanding Connor's amazement. No Roman would give any of them the food which they themselves would eat. As far as Romans were concerned they were worthy of nothing but the scraps from the rubbish pit. Yet, this Danielis had given him fruit and sweetmeats on a platter that he himself had picked from the table.

“So, you are what? His personal servant?” Connor frowned, not liking that thought.

“So, I was told, but he made it very clear last night that he prefers to see to his own needs.”

Connor's eyebrows rose and the others chuckled. No Roman saw to their own needs. They did not know how. 

Niall smiled. “He is not a normal Roman. When I gave him my Roman name he told me a Briton name, which I think was his.”

“A Briton name?” Magnus asked.

Niall nodded. “I think he is of Briton blood as well as Roman.”

“A half breed. A Roman Get from a Briton whore.” Lorcan gave a squeak as a heavy hand descended on his shoulder.

They all looked up at the demon who's face was dark with thunder.

“My Gaelic is as small as your Roman, but I understand some. Know this, you will never speak such again if you wish to live.” Releasing Lorcan's shoulder the demon looked directly at Niall. “We must return. The Master has asked for the Healer to come and see you.”

“I do not need a Healer!” Niall protested as the demon gripped his arm and helped him to his feet.

“You may not wish to see her, but the Master wishes you to. So, we must leave.” 

Niall looked back at his men and scowled as he saw their smiles. They never gave him any respect!

~*~*~*~*~

Danielis was waiting for them as they returned. “Do I want to know where you have been?”

Teal'c gave a small smile. “It would be wise if you did not.”

“You've been to the barracks.” Danielis scowled fiercely at Teal'c. “You know what would happen if you got caught!”

“I do, but it has never happened.”

“Yet!” Danielis said in frustration as he led them into the quarters. 

A small woman was waiting there. She smiled as they entered. “Could you tell your Hiberanian to sit here.” She pointed at the recliner that had been placed in the centre of the room.

“You can tell the Hiberanian himself, Janet.” Danielis said with a smile.

Janet turned and noted the scowl on the face of the man in question. “He knows Roman?”

“I do!”

Janet flinched slightly at the snarl in the voice, but stood her ground. “Then would you, please sit.” She pointed, again at the recliner.

“I do not need a Healer.” Niall's protest was ignored as Teal'c led him over to the recliner and forcibly pressed him down into the seat. Niall flashed a warning of retribution at Teal'c, who just smiled in return.

“It does not matter whether or not you need me. Danielis wishes me to see you and it his wish that matters.” As she spoke, Janet unpacked the pouch she had brought with her. Danielis had told her the Hiberanian had almost collapsed last night and from seeing him now, she could see that he was undernourished. She did not think there was anything more serious than that.

“Teal'c could you have these herbs boiled for me into a infusion.” Janet handed the small bundle to him. She turned back to the Hiberanian and, speaking in careful Latin, said, “I do not think there is anything serious other than lack of food and sleep. But for Danielis'...” She smiled as the young man sat down beside the Hiberanian,. “sake I will assess the levels of your animus.”

Niall watched as the familiar rituals were performed before him. The bowl with the five fire stones surrounding it. The sweet herbs burnt and the prayers offered to the gods. He felt a tug in his heart as he watched.

Danielis was fascinated. He was fascinated every time he watched Janet carry out the small ceremony. He had vague memories of a healer performing similar ceremonies from the time when he was a child in his Mother's village. There was joy in seeing the rituals of his early childhood. They were a link to the parents he had lost. 

Janet lost herself in the chants and waited for the veil to lift. She was surprised when it was Camulus who was waiting on the other side. “I do not understand?”

“It is not for you to understand child. Just know that you must protect and watch over these two. Though now is not their time, it will be soon. Watch, guard and protect. Now, it is as you expected the Celt is in need of sleep and food. Tend to him.” The veil descended and Janet gave a gasp as she returned.

Danielis knelt beside her. “Janet?”

“I am all right.” Janet gave Danielis a quick smile. “It was not what I was expecting.” 

Giving the concerned young man a full smile, she turned to look at the man still sat on the recliner. “It was as I thought there is nothing serious apart from lack of food and sleep. The infusion I asked Teal'c to have made up will build your strength up. You are to take it every day when you break your fast for the next two Sevendays. Danielis will make sure that you will take it. For I think you are the type of man who feels he can avoid having to drink it every day.” She turned back to Danielis. “I will visit every second day to assess him. If this is all right with you?”

Helping Janet to stand and pack her pouch, Danielis smiled. “That is fine. Thank you for coming. Are you sure you don't want to wait to see if he takes his first infusion?”

She grinned and patted his arm. “I trust you Danielis.” Janet picked up her pouch and tied it round her waist. She looked at the two men and Camulus' words echoed in her mind. Whatever the Gods had planned for the two, Janet vowed she would be there to watch, guard and protect them.

Teal'c, along with Aislin, entered. Aislin carried a steaming tumbler containing the herb infusion. She handed it to Danielis with a small smile and departed with Teal'c and Janet. Danielis turned and sat down beside Niall. He held out the tumbler.

Niall looked at it and then at Danielis. “I don't need it.” Danielis said nothing and continued to hold out the tumbler. He gave a silent curse, he really didn't need the herbs. Niall looked at the Roman and knew the tumbler would continue to be held out until he took it and drank it's vile contents. The Roman was as stubborn as Sara had been. He gave a growl and snatched the tumbler, spilling some of it's contents, and swallowed in a single gulp. A few moments later goblet of wine appeared in front of him, as he continued to cough and wheeze. He took it and sipped carefully.

“You are not meant to drink the infusion all at once.” Danielis said as he sat again.

“I prefer to.” Niall replied hoarsely. He took another sip of the wine. “The demon says that my men belong to you and that they are being treated as all belonging to you are.”

“The demon? Oh you mean Teal'c. Teal'c is a Mauretanian and is not a demon.” Danielis almost laughed out loud. He had become so used to Teal'c he tended to forget his skin colour. 

“Not a demon?”

“Not a demon. His skin is the colour of the people from his land.”

“Strange...” Naill frowned, “so not a demon.”

“No, not a demon,” Danielis replied with a small smile. 

Niall sipped the wine again. “Why are my men treated differently from those of your father?” His eyes widened as he realised what he had said. The wine was quickly put down and he stood. “I am sorry Master... the wine...I should not have asked that.”

Danielis watched as the confident assured man vanished and the cowed slave appeared. “Stop!” He snarled, “I will not have you acting like that!” Standing he grabbed the Celt's arms. “Look at me!” He gave the Celt a small shake. “Look at me!” He repeated as the Celt continued to look at the floor. “I treat my people as I would wish to be treated,” Danielis said as the Celt's eyes rose to look at him. “I am no more a free man than you or the others are. My father barely tolerates my presence. I am just a reminder that his very Roman wife can only produce females and that his only heir is from a Briton whore.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Now, I have some work to do on a translation for my father. I think Teal'c will be able to find something for you to do until I am finished. You will then accompany me while I attend the rest of my duties.”

Danielis released the Celt, went to the door and called for Teal'c. He turned back as he waited for Teal'c to respond to his call. The Celt, no, Niall, was still stood where Danielis had left him, watching him. Danielis walked over to him and picked up the wine. “Finish your wine, Niall.”

Niall took the goblet and finished the remains of the wine. He did not understand the Roman, yet. It would take time, but he would.

~*~*~*~*~

Niall watched while the Roman, no, Danielis, mingled with the workers. It was obvious that they loved him. They all crowded as close as they could, almost touching him. He noted that Danielis smiled and spoke to as many as he could. He seemed to know each and everyone of them and all their names. He also noted that Danielis would occasionally look his way, as if to make sure he was still there. Danielis would then give a small smile and go back to listening to whatever was being said to him.

“Niall,” Danielis' voice broke his thought and he made his way over to the crowd.

Danielis grabbed his arm. “Niall, this is Seamus.” Seamus and Niall eyed each other. Danielis continued, oblivious to the tension between the two men. “You will be working with him. He is in charge of the stables and my father's horses.”

The smile Seamus sent Niall was not reassuring.

“Look after him Seamus.” Danielis said clapping the older man on the shoulder.

“Aye, young master. It will be as you wish.” Seamus stared at his new apprentice. Niall returned the stare.

Danielis smiled at the two of them. “I know you will work well together. Both of you being from Hibernia. You will have much to talk about.”

“Aye, that we will.” Seamus said, still glaring at Niall.

“I'll have Teal'c bring him to the stables at first light tomorrow.” Danielis said. He sighed and turned to Niall. “We best return. I must change as my father would not be pleased if I arrived for the evening meal dressed as I am.”

Niall looked at the jerkin and leggings Danielis was wearing. He certainly was the most unusual Roman Niall had ever met.

~*~*~*~*~

Danielis adjusted the hated toga. It was not uncomfortable, in fact it was more comfortable than the leggings and jerkin. It was the symbolism of it. What it represented. That he was Roman, one of the oppressors. A person to be feared and to be in awe of. He did not want to be that. All he wished for was to be respected and to find a place where he would be accepted. Somewhere where he was not seen as Danielis the half breed son of Lucius.

He walked out of his private rooms and found both Niall and Teal'c waiting for him. Niall was scowling and fidgeting with the tunic he was wearing. He stopped fidgeting when he saw Danielis. Both men gave him small bows.

“You have coached Niall in what will be expected of him at the meal?” Danielis asked.

“Indeed, I have.” Teal'c's lips gave a twitch when Niall turned his scowl at him.

Danielis smiled. “You will be fine, Niall. Just watch and copy what the others do.” Then giving the sigh of a condemned man he turned and headed out the quarters with the other two following closely behind him.

The meal was as long and tedious as Danielis thought it would be. His father was giving forth on the latest news from Rome and that of the Emperor Hadrian. As he took a sip of his wine his youngest sister, Cassandra, gave him a sympathetic smile. Alone of all his sisters she at least acknowledged his existence. She had her mother's gentle nature and none of their father in her. He raised his goblet and returned her smile.

“Danielis!” His father's voice rang out. “Have you heard nothing of what I have said?”

“I am sorry father. I was thinking of the translation you have asked me to do.” Danielis took another sip of his wine and hoped Lucius would accept his explanation.

Black calculating eyes scanned the blue ones staring back him. Lucius gave a exasperated huff. “You would do well to lift your head from the scrolls you have it buried in and pay more attention to what is happening in the Empire.”

“Yes, father.” Danielis bowed his head and took another sip of his wine, then asked, “Is there major news?”

There was laughter from the others, except Lucius, who took a sip of his own wine.

Niall watched for his post behind Danielis. It was like watching a wolf encircling his prey and judging when best to pounce.

Lucius took another sip of his wine, “The Emperor, Hadrian, is planning to visit the Stanegate frontier here in Britannia during his tour of the Provinces. Perhaps he will suggest how the Caledonians can be suppressed.”

Danielis showed no emotion as he held out his goblet for Niall to refill. “It is good, father, that the Emperor takes time to see for himself the conditions under which his people live.” He smiled his thanks as Niall, with a little bow, retook his position.

“The Emperor has more to concern him than how people live!” Hannah, Lucius' wife said with a small laugh. Murmurs of agreement echoed round the room.

As the conversation increased Niall made his way round to refill the jug he carried. A larger urn with the wine was sitting on a table behind Hannah and Lucius. Placing his jug on the table Niall lifted the urn to transfer the wine to the jug. As he titled it, Lucius swung his arm out as he illustrated a point he was making. 

There was a loud gasp. 

As the darkness cleared Niall found himself lying on the floor with Danielis standing beside him arguing loudly with his father. A hand reached down and Niall allowed Teal'c to help him up. Danielis turned and looked at the two, blue fire blazing in his eyes. “Teal'c please take Niall back to my quarters. I will deal with him when I return.”

The last sight Niall had of Danielis, as Teal'c firmly guided him from the room, was of him arguing fiercely with his father. Once back in the quarters Teal'c pushed him into a chair and went over to a table, there he dipped a cloth in a bowl of water. Niall gave a hiss as the cold damp cloth was pressed against his chin.

“You must learn to duck more quickly.” Teal'c checked the bruising that was appearing.

“The Roman punched me?” Niall took the cloth from Teal'c and held it against his chin.

“Indeed. After you poured the wine on him” Teal'c straightened and took up a position of guard.

“What were they arguing about?” Niall asked as he wondered if the man ever relaxed.

“Whether you should live or die.” Teal'c replied calmly.

Niall blinked and adjusted the cloth. There truly was nothing he could say in reply to that.

A while later an agitated Danielis arrived. He glanced at Niall, then indicated to Teal'c to join him in his private rooms.

“Close the door, please,” he requested as Teal'c followed him in.

Teal'c watched as his young master paced in front of him. He had a feeling their plans were about to be brought forward. 

“How many are there still to move?”

“Forty.” Teal'c replied as Danielis still paced.

“Add Niall to the list. My father will not let him live after what happened tonight. I do not trust him. He will find a way to kill him.” He flung his arms up in exasperation. “It was only wine! It was his arm that knocked Niall's! He is insisting Niall did it on purpose and for that he must forfeit his life!”

“A Roman disgraced and embarrassed will not accept reason.” Teal'c watched as Danielis became even more agitated. He reached out and gripped the young man's arm. “You must remain calm and focused. One slip and it will not only be the Celt's life that is forfeited.”

Danielis nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. Once he had calmed down he said, “Get word to Janet. Two days from now. We can't wait. Not with the way my father is after tonight.”

“You will go as well.” Danielis started to protest, but Teal'c gripped his arm tighter. “You will leave. It was not only the Celt that disgraced and embarrassed Lucius tonight.”

“He needs me for the translations,” Danielis protested weakly.

“No, he does not,” Teal'c replied gently. “He has many he can call on to work on translations. You will leave with the others.”

Danielis dropped his head. “I have tried so hard, Teal'c. So, hard. To be the son he wanted.” He looked up at the man who was his rock. “Why couldn't he accept me?”

Teal'c could do nothing but pull the man, who he thought of as a son, into his arms. “He is blind, Danielis. He cannot see the gold standing before him.”

Danielis stood, taking the comfort offered, for a few moments. Then giving a sigh he pulled back and walked out his rooms. Niall was just sitting down after resoaking the cloth in the bowl of water. Teal'c followed Danielis then with a small bow left to complete his duties.

The two men stared at each other. Then Danielis stepped closer and murmured, “You should keep the cloth pressed to your chin. It will draw out the bruising.”

Niall pressed the cloth to his chin. “Are you going to tell me?”

Danielis tilted his head as if in thought for a few seconds. Then he turned and walked to a bowl of fruit. He spoke as he gazed at the fruit. “You will be leaving in two days.” Picking up a pear he turned round. “We both will.”

As he watched Danielis calmly take a bite out of the pear, Niall tried to make sense of what the man had just said. “Leaving?” A nod was his answer. “Two days?” Another nod. “Why?”

Danielis swallowed the bite he had just taken. “My father will not let you live. Nor will he allow me to live. We both disgraced and embarrassed him tonight.”

“Because wine was spilled over him?” Niall received another nod. “Because you argued with him?” Another nod. A thought came into Niall's head. “How many?” He waited, but Danielis just took another bite of his pear. “How many have you helped?”

Danielis put the core of the pear down on the table. “You are talking treason.”

“Yes, I am, but you are committing it.” Niall replied.

“My parents died at the hands of Romans. It is only right that I make sure that others like them are free of the Roman hands,” Danielis said quietly.

“So, two days.”

“Yes. Teal'c is making sure that word will reach Janet.”

Niall gave a wide smile. “Quite a little network you have.”

Danielis gave a smile in return.

~*~*~*~*~

Niall was mucking out in the stables when Seamus joined him and hopped up onto a bale of hay. “Can ye ride, laddie?”

Niall stopped and leaned on the pitchfork he had been using. “I can.”

“That’s good.” Seamus plucked out a strand from the bale and stuck it between his teeth.

There was a silence and Niall watched as the old man sat on the bale sucking on the strand of straw. The silence grew and eventually Niall felt he had to say something, anything. “Is there a reason for you wanting to know if I can ride?”

“Aye.”

Niall put down the pitchfork and joined Seamus on the hay. “Do you feel inclined to tell me why want to know?”

“Nay.”

Niall gave a soft chuckle and plucked his own strand from the bale. “Do you want to know of my experience with the beasts?”

“Would be helpful, aye.”

Sucking on his piece of straw Niall said quietly, “I’ve controlled and tamed many a wild horse in Éireann.”

“Aye, I expect so.”

“This has to do with tomorrow?”

“Aye.”

“I’ve noticed Lucius’ men have been watching me.”

“Aye. That’s why you have never been alone more than could be helped today.”

“Thank you.”

“You are one of us. You have made the young master smile more in the last few days than I have ever seen him do. For that, I give you my thanks and support. You will be staying with Adren and Jonn this night. Ah, dinna look at me like that, gasúr. I ken ye can look after yersel’, but a little help and protection disnae go amiss.” 

Niall sighed in frustration, and then said, “Your manner of speech.”

“Aye?”

“It is of Alba more than Éireann.”

“Aye, that it is.”

The two men looked at each other for a moment. Then Niall chuckled. “Are you going to tell me why it is?”

“You are a nosy young one, but I will tell ye. Spent a good thirty summers up north, in the mountains. I have a hankering to go back there as well.”

“You will be joining us?”

“Aye, I will. Now…” Seamus slapped Niall on the back. “Back to work with ye. We canna do to have any of them sniffing round here.” He jumped off the bale and with a short nod, left.

Niall stood, picked up the pitchfork, chewed on the piece of straw thoughtfully and went back to mucking out the stables. As he bent he felt a searing pain, and the next he knew was the sound of Seamus cursing and blaming himself. There was the sound of running and then Danielis’ concerned voice joined Seamus’. As he was lifted he could hear someone groaning and realised it was himself. His eyes opened and saw the worried face of Danielis looking down at him. He felt a loss as the face turned to the side, and then Danielis started snapping out orders. The litter was lifted; dizziness and nausea assailed him as movement started. Closing his eyes helped and the dizziness eased. A hand rested on his shoulder. He opened his eyes again and gave a small smile as he saw Danielis gazing down at him again. He closed them again and allowed the darkness, that had begun to approach, engulf him.

~*~*~*~*~

Danielis paced outside the small room, in the barracks, where they had placed Niall. He paused and glared at Seamus. “He wasn’t to be left alone.”

“Aye, I know, but it wasnae possible.”

“You should have made it possible.” He began to pace again.

“It wasnae…”

“Possible, I know.” Danielis ran a hand through his hair, gazed at the closed door and continued to pace. Janet had thrown him out when he kept getting in her way. A shudder ran through him as he remembered the wound. If the knife had been a few inches lower when it had been plunged in, they would have been arranging a cremation, not waiting for news.

A scream came from the room.

“Cauterisation,” Teal’c murmured.

“Aye.”

Danielis just bowed his head and the waiting continued.

Finally, the door opened and Janet stepped out. Her tired eyes met Danielis’. “The wound is closed.” She raised a hand to halt their questions. “He can be moved, gently and slowly on a litter.”

Leading Seamus away Teal’c went to arrange a horse and litter.

“I know you have to leave,” Janet said. “But the risk to the Hiberian…”

“Niall. His name is Niall,” Daniel said quietly and firmly.

“Niall,” Janet said with a nod. “The risk to Niall is great. Ill humours could attack the wound…”

“Come with us. You can protect him and prevent the attacks,” Danielis pleaded.

“Danielis…”

“You have been planning to join us in the Summer, why not now?”

“It has always been very hard to resist you. When you plead like this.”

“You will come?”

“Your Niall needs the best and I am the best.”

“Thank you.” Danielis pulled her into a tight hug.

They parted as the small group of Niall’s men approached with a hand held litter. Conner, who was leading gave a small bow to Danielis. “A horse and litter is ready. The one called Teal’c sent us.” Danielis watched as Conner paused, then gathered himself. “Niall…how…?”

Janet answered, “The wound is closed and if no ill humours invade or attack he will recover, the Gods willing.”

Conner gave a deep bow. “Thank you for all you have done. He is Athair to us. We would die for him.”

Opening the door Janet led the small group into the room. Daniel started to follow them, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned to face, Teal’c. “You must return.”

“I…”

“You put your life in more danger the longer you stay.”

Danielis rubbed a hand over his face. “Teal’c…”

“Seamus will lead the group to safety. You and I will return to your rooms and continue our duties as normal.”

“Teal’c…”

“We will depart when it is time for you to receive the reports from the field workers. Seamus will have returned and have the horses ready. Come.”

Resigned Danielis allowed Teal’c to lead him out of the barracks and back to the villa. He was conscious of being watched, more so than normal, as they made their way up the main path.

“I will not leave your side. No harm will become of you,” Teal’c’s low voice rumbled as they entered the building.

~*~*~*~*~

Danielis was convinced that the day was the longest in his life. He had shut himself away in his father’s library. It was the safest place for him, as no-one ever bothered to visit the place. In addition, Teal’c was stood guard at the door.

The scrolls on the table were supposed to be holding his attention, but his mind dwelled on Niall. Why, he did not know. He could not really understand why he was so taken by the Hibernian. Perhaps he would gain clarity on this eventually. The departure from the barracks had seemed to have gone un-noticed. Fortune seemed to have smiled on them as his father was out on patrol with most of the garrison. Leaving all, but a small bunch of imbeciles to carry out Lucius’ orders. His father was not going to be best pleased on his return.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. At his nod, Teal’c opened the door.

A whirlwind entered and he suddenly found himself with an armful of, “Cassandra?”

His youngest sister tightened her arms. “I heard…”

“You shouldn’t be here! If father…”

“I do not care! Take me with you, Danielis,” she pleaded.

“Cassandra…”

“Danielis, please, you know what will happen once you leave.”

“You exaggerate.”

“I do not!”

Danielis sighed quietly and led her to one of the recliners. “Cassandra…”

“I know the dangers. Teal’c has been teaching me…”

“He has?” Danielis sent a glare, which had no effect as Teal’c gave a small bow in return.

“I can look after myself. I will not hold you back.”

“Cassandra.” When it was obvious she was going to interrupt again, he said firmly, “Let me talk, sister.” She gave an apologetic smile and he continued, “We do not know that father would use you as a threat.” He ignored the snort that came from her. “We do not know. Cassandra…”

“He has made it clear on numerous occasions, Danielis. Father is well aware that you favour me over the others and he will use that to his advantage. Take me with you!”

“Cassandra…”

“It may be advisable that she accompanies us.”

Danielis looked over in surprise. “Teal’c?”

“It will be safer for her, if she is with us. There is a strong possibility that your father would, in some way, use her as a threat to make you return.” Danielis made to speak, but Teal’c continued, “Mistress Cassandra has stated that she is interested in the healing arts. She would perhaps be of help to Healer Janet.”

Danielis closed his eyes and prayed to all the gods he could think of. He opened then and looked at his hopeful sister. “Very well.” Cassandra gave a small squeal and flung her arms round him. “But,” he said firmly, “you will follow all orders Seamus and others give. You will not question, argue…”

“Yes, yes, Danielis. I will be the perfect Roman maiden. Thank you!” Cassandra gave him a beaming smile, stood and headed for the door.

“Mistress Cassandra.” She turned back and looked at Teal’c. “Would you care to accompany Master Danielis on his daily round this forenoon?”

Cassandra smiled. “I would be pleased to, Teal’c. Please send someone to inform me when I should be ready.”

“Indeed. I will send Aislin to fetch you.”

Danielis watched the exchange and as his sister left he turned to Teal’c. “You never cease to amaze me.” With a shake of his head, Danielis returned to the scrolls. Which, truth be told, still held no interest or meaning to him.

~*~*~*~*~

If the field workers thought it strange that Danielis was accompanied by his youngest sister they said nothing.

Cassandra stood quietly by her brother, watching as he interacted with the workers. She had heard of the special bond he had with them. Now, she was seeing it in action. Danielis made a point of listening to each and everyone of them, from the youngest to the oldest. The most trivial item was as important as the grain yield the Factom was reporting to him.

When there was a lull during the conversations Teal’c lent forward and murmured something into her brother’s ear. Danielis gave a nod and turned to her. “It is time you returned, sister. Aislin will accompany you.”

Cassandra smiled. “Indeed, brother. I thank you for allowing me to accompany you. It has been most interesting and enlightening.” Giving a small nod to the assembled crowd, she turned and began to head back to the villa with Aislin beside her.

Once they were out of sight Aislin touched her arm and murmured, “This way, Mistress.” Cassandra followed the young girl as she led her toward the group of trees that flanked the back of her father’s property.

She looked round. “Will it not look strange for us to be walking this way?”

Aislin shook her head. “No, Mistress. All the guards are watching the young master.”

“So, it will be harder for him to slip away,” Cassandra replied with slight alarm.

“Do not worry, Mistress. Teal’c will see to his safety. He will make sure not harm will come to him.” The two women fell silent as they continued to walk through the high grass towards the trees.

As they arrived, a figure appeared. “Mistress Cassandra, I aye hoped ye would develop sense as ye grew older, but sadly ye have grown as daft as yer brother.”

“It is good to see you as well, Seamus,” Cassandra said with a smile.

“Aye, I’m sure it is. Come, let’s get ye settled. Then we will go and collect yer equally daft brother.” He led them to where a group of horses were waiting.

Cassandra was delighted to see Mercury waiting for her. “How?”

Seamus gave a shrug. “Something in my water told me that she would be needed.” He watched as Cassandra, softly crooning, approached the skittish mare. “Beside, naebody but yersel’ can control the beast,” he muttered as helped her mount.

Checking that both were ready Seamus mounted his own horse, picked up the reins of the two other horses and started to head for the next meeting point. Keeping well into the trees they rode quietly until Seamus, indicated with a wave of his hand that Cassandra and Aislin were to head left, deeper into the trees. Once the two women had disappeared into the gloom of the trees Seamus rode on.

Cassandra followed Aislin, threading Mercury through the trees. As the mare whickered softly, voicing her displeasure, Cassandra lent forward and patted Mercury's neck to calm her. Eventually Aislin indicated that they could stop.

“Now we wait, Mistress.” 

Cassandra gave a soft sigh in reply.

~*~*~*~*~

Danielis walked as calmly as he could. “Are they still watching?”

“Indeed.”

“You do not seem to be concerned by it.”

“I am not.”

“I am glad one of us is not.” Danielis continued to walk. They were fast approaching the point where, if they were to meet Seamus, they would have to depart from the path. There was no way they could do that without raising the suspicions of the guards who were watching and following.

“If you have something planned, now would be a good…” Danielis’ comment was not finished as cries of alarm went up and the smell of smoke and burning filled the air. “Teal’c?”

“I would suggest we take advantage of this distraction,” Teal'c said, and as one, the two of them headed away from the path, through the high grass, and towards the trees.

As they approached the meeting point Teal’c let out a piercing whistle and a moment later Seamus appeared leading Jupiter and Vulcan.

“Is that my stables going up in smoke?” Seamus demanded scowling at Teal’c.

“It was necessary.”

“Aye, well,” Seamus huffed, “best we go then.”

“Cassandra?” Danielis asked as he mounted Jupiter.

“I had her and Aislin wait a little back,” Seamus replied as he wheeled his horse round, heading back to where the two women waited.

Cassandra was becoming as agitated as Mercury. She had heard the cries of alarm and then smelt the smoke. Finally, a piercing whistle echoed through the trees and Aislin indicated they could move out of the shielding trees. A wave of relief swept through Cassandra as she sighted her brother and Teal’c.

“Now that we are all gathered, let’s be going.” Seamus gave his horse a kick and led the group at a gallop through the trees. Neither Danielis nor Cassandra gave a glance back as they passed the last marker of Lucius’ land.

During the long ride Seamus gave no consideration to the women riding with them. Not that Cassandra wanted such consideration. Like Danielis, she had used daily rides from an early age as a form of escape from the confines of the villa. The continuation of the rides as she grew older infuriated her father, who blamed her brother’s influence for what he saw as her rebellion against his wishes and rules. He never considered that she could think for herself or even make decisions. She was naught but a female, a drain on his resources.

Cassandra drew a deep breath and could feel the ill humours drain away. She let out a loud laugh as Mercury increased her stride to keep up with the stallion in front of them.

~*~*~*~*~

The loud commotion of voices and clattering of hooves distracted her for a moment from the clean dressing she was placing on Niall's cauterised wound. Giving a final check on the unconscious Celt, Janet rose to her feet and walked to the entrance of the tent.

Danielis was dismounting as Janet stepped out of the tent. Spying her he threw the reins to the boy standing nearest to him and hurried over to her. “Janet, how is he?”

Janet knew he had asked her something, but her attention was taken by the young girl who was dismounting with the help of Teal'c. “Cassandra? You brought Cassandra?!”

Danielis blinked and turned to look at his sister. “There was no real choice in the matter...”

“She is ten and fifteen summers!! This no place for someone as sheltered as her!”

“Healer Janet...” Cassandra began as she came to stand beside her brother, “I am aware of the problems my being here may cause. But, I am willing to learn. I can learn quickly.”

“Mistress Cassandra has an interest in the healing arts. Perhaps she could be an assistant for you?” Teal'c stood behind the siblings.

Janet looked at the two and gave a sigh. It was foolish, unwise and had added to the dangers they all faced. “Very well, Teal'c, would you see Cassandra to my tent?” 

Janet watched as Teal'c took the young girl's arm and led her away towards her tent. She then turned her attention back to the man facing her. He had asked her something before she had been distracted by Cassandra. Then it came to her. “You asked me about your Celt. He is fairing as well as can be expected. He had a fever a few days ago, but that has died, praise the gods. The wound has been drained and cauterised twice since then and that seems to have helped, there is still heat in the wound though, so there maybe more fevers to come.” She gave a small smile, “we placed him in your tent as it is the largest in the camp and it was easier to fit the cot in there. He awakes in fits and starts and there is a white willow bark infusion for him to take if the pain is bad.”

Danielis gave her hand a squeeze of thanks, then headed towards the tent. His only focus on entering was that of Niall lying face down on the cot. He sat down on the small stool beside the bed and took in the features that were still ravaged by the recent fever. It would take time but Niall would recover. Danielis, with Janet's help, would make sure of it.

As Niall became aware of his surroundings, the cold cloth being wiped over his face was the first thing to register. He forced open eyelids that felt weighted down and, instead of the healer's face looking at him, found Danielis sitting by his bed. A groan erupted from his mouth as the stabbing burning pain in his back made itself known. Almost immediately a sponge appeared at his lips. He opened his mouth and began to suck on it. The bitter taste of the white willow bark made him almost gag. That sponge was removed and another offered. This time the sweet taste of wine flowed into his mouth. His eyes never left the face of the man offering the sponges. 

The man who was a Roman.

“Enough?” Danielis asked and Niall gave a nod. The sponge was removed and the two spent a moment looking at each other.

“Roman,” Niall croaked.

“Celt,” Danielis replied with a small smile.

“No trouble?”

“No trouble.”

“Good,” Niall murmured. 

Danielis watched as the brown eyes closed and Niall fell back into the arms of Somnus. He hoped the god would make the Celt's sleep a peaceful one. A cough came from the entrance of the tent. He looked round and saw Seamus standing there.

“He sleeps?”

“He does.”

“Janet says he still has a long road to face,” Seamus said as he came and sat on the stool beside Danielis.

Danielis felt a surge of panic. “He won't hold us back Seamus.”

“Aye, well, it is a fact that he canna be moved until we have Janet's say.”

“Seamus...”

“Dinna fash, boy! What I propose is that the main body of the camp move on to the next safe holding and a smaller body stay here with him until it is safe to move on.” Danielis opened his mouth, but Seamus continued, “Aye, goes without saying you'll be one of that small body. We'll discuss it more during evening meal tonight. Mistress Cassandra has settled well with Healer Janet, Teal'c is seeing to the horses. All is well, boy, you stay here and see to your Celt. I'll send Mistress Cassandra when it's time for the meal.” He gave Danielis' shoulder a squeeze, stood and left the tent whistling a tuneless tune.

“You should leave me here.” 

Daniels snapped his head round to where the voice came from. “Don't be foolish, Celt. No one is left behind. It is not our way.” 

“Roman it is foolish to burden yourselves with faulty baggage.” They both glared at each other until Niall took a coughing fit and Danielis hastily dipped a sponge in the wine and offered to him.

He watched as Niall sucked on the sponge. “However you have done things before, they are not our ways. No one is ever left behind. Seamus is hard and fast about that.” He took the sponge away and laid it down again. Then picked up the cool cloth and gently wiped it over Niall's face. “Now rest, it will aid your recovery.” The gentle strokes soothed and Niall felt himself falling into slumber again.

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of hooves and the rumble of carts indicated the departure of the main group. Danielis ignored the brown eyes that watched him as he sat preparing the first meal of the day to break their fast.

“You are a fool, Roman.”

“Perhaps, but no one is ever…”

“Left behind. Foolish.”

“So you say.” Danielis flipped the flat bread he had on the hot stone.

**Author's Note:**

> The main idea I had is Daniel and Jack (Danielis and Niall) leading a group/band of people escaping/fleeing the Romans and making their way through Roman Britain to the lands beyond The Wall (Hadrian's Wall) through Stanegate to Caledonia. But please feel free to do what you like with it.


End file.
